


Alone With You

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding Kink, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George starts his heat alone. Dream makes it up to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 718





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> when i tell you my friend has been begging me to write an abo for weeks, i am not exaggerating. i am not the most experienced abo writer tho, so i did my best. this one goes out to you, g. hope this fits ur requirements.

George's nails bit into the soft skin of his hips, clawing at himself in an effort to release tension. Pain blossomed through his body, but the cathartic release of endorphins was short-lived and did nothing to stop the burning need, slowly staking its claim over his body. He writhed, fog settling in thick and heavy in his head, panting and reaching out into nothingness, his eyes failing to process what was before him. Darkness rolled in, the soft sheets beneath him turning unbearably scratchy, every thread grating against his hypersensitive skin, feverish breaths stumbling up his throat and out his mouth. He ached, loneliness making itself known in the desperate buck of his hips, the slick between his thighs, the blood pumping painfully hard through his entire body. George's cells called out for help, screaming in agony before being sedated by pheromones and mindless rolls of pleasure.

_Where is he?_

His body was formed in the shape of another, the perfect lover, claimed and bound to the soul of his mate, a link worth dying for. George grieved at his absence, at the thought of strong arms and kind hands. He took a shaky breath, imagining being filled, being made whole again. George reached up, trying to tangle his fingers in dirty blond hair, but as his hand thrust through the air, he realized he was still alone. He began to cry, clawing at his face, at the sheets, pulling at his hair, pain the closest thing he could get to release. He slid off the bed, falling onto the cold wooden floor with a pained groan. It's almost soothing, the hardwood against his burning skin. The unfortunate collateral damage of an unattended heat was brutal, a feverish scream on his tongue as he writhed on the floor. 

_I need him._

George pulled himself to a crumpled pile of black fabric by the floor, smelling of _him_ , of safety. A sweatshirt, worn just that previous night, a bittersweet reminder of how alone he was. A sob wracked through his body, a scream of distress clawing at his throat, and with a trembling, pitiful hand, he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock. He keened, pressing his wet thighs together, and with a few strokes, he came undone, pulsing in his hand, but he remained hard as ever. In a frantic, terrible moment of realization, he broke down in tears. It wouldn't be enough; his tepid stroking would never give him the release his body craved. George slid his hand between his thighs, finding that his natural responses had done their job, his fingers coming back glistening and wet. He was open, his body making way for something, _someone_ to slide inside of him and satiate his need. He clawed his way back onto the bed, dragging the sweatshirt with him, curled up in a ball in the center.

"Clay." George gasped, finding comfort in even the utterance of his Alpha's name. His body begged to be held, begged to be made safe and comforted, begged for the embrace of his mate. His mind ran away with itself, finding a peaceful place for his consciousness to weather this storm, his pliant body shaking as he mindlessly pushed fingers into himself in a pale attempt to make everything okay again. He was so cold and hot at the same time, temperature fluctuating at every turn, a wail dying on his tongue. George pushed his face into Dream's pillow, seeking out the saltwater and honey scent, thinking of the visage of his broad shoulders and bright smile, arching his back as he fucked himself with his thin fingers. _Too thin_ , he thought. He imagined hands, big hands, splayed over his back and stomach, pushing inside him, over him, nearing his blissful release. Dream was somewhere George couldn't remember anymore, too lost in the stupor of heat to have a coherent recollection of anything past the physical sensations currently ripping through him. He took a sticky breath, clutching at the pillows with his free hand, and came again, his orgasm climbing up the rungs of his spine, melting his delicate bones. He was still painfully hard. He shut his eyes and let himself go, hopelessly accepting his fate, succumbing to his heat alone. 

When Dream left the house, he had no clue of the distress George was about to experience. From his point of view, he was going to a mutual friend's party, George pushing him out the door with reassurances of "I'm just tired, I'll be fine." and "I swear, I'll call you if I need anything." He'd been a little wary, but he had promised at least one of the pair's attendance at the party, so begrudgingly, he allowed George's excuses to fly. Thinking back, that had been an enormous mistake. He should've recognized the scent of George's upcoming heat, should've known the sugar and cinnamon that encroached upon them, a warning sign to an Alpha, a homing signal that should've been unmistakable. But he hadn't, and he’d left George to suffer alone. 

Upon his return home from said party, which he'd found rather unbearable without George's presence, he was unprepared for the cloying wafts of pheromones emanating from his bedroom. His throat closed up, and his eyes went hazy, immediately recognizing the burgundy scent of desperation and grief. It drove him to burst through the door, a base urge to make it go away, to soothe and calm his mate. George was sprawled out on their bed, mindlessly fucking himself on his fingers, mewling in pain as he pressed his face into Dream's sweatshirt. Dream's heart broke, guilt biting at him as he observed the pitiful sight, George's toes curling as he sobbed and brought himself to climax yet again. The fog cleared for a moment, and he watched as George's head turned to look at him, his eyes murky and dark, red from crying. He had nail marks down his cheeks, trailing down his neck, little drops of blood on his throat from where he must have scratched at himself. He looked destroyed. George had done this to himself in desperation, so full of need that he'd hurt himself in an effort to release tension. Dream wanted to scream, wanted to hurt someone, the animal inside him inflamed at the sight of his mate in pain. 

"Oh _god_ , baby, what did you do to yourself?"

A soft smile graced George's wrecked face, and Dream immediately fell to his knees. George reached out to him, but before he could let out a coherent thought or speak, a wave of red hot arousal spiked out of him, recognizing the scent of his mate and unconsciously sending mating pheromones. Dream grew rock hard in his jeans. 

_Help him;_ the animal in his mind beseeched. _Breed him._

Dream crawled over to the bedside, an embarrassing display of desperation, but one that was inevitable with the needy look George was giving him. He stroked the side of George's face, pulling down the front of his jeans with the other hand, melting at the quiet little whimpers George let out. 

"I-I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered, raspy with regret. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

George whined and resumed the weak thrusting of his fingers, tears welling in his eyes as he gasped when he pushed them into the sensitive nerves inside of him. Dream leaned forward and kissed the soft heated skin of his cheek, licking the tears off his face. He stood up shakily, pulling his sweatshirt over his head, and climbed into the bed, heaving George to his chest. He reached between George's legs, and realized that George had already slicked, left desperate and wanting for so long. "Fuck, George, I'm sorry, I should've-"

George cut him off, his voice broken and pleading. "Alpha, please, _please_ , I need you-" Dream shushed him, licking into George's mouth with a comforting warmth. 

"I'm right here, baby." Dream shifted George underneath him, massaging at his hips all the while. "I'm right here." He was losing his grip, falling into the animalistic depths of his biology. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to get inside of George, to fill him up, to claim him again and again until they were both satisfied. "Tell me what you want." He managed, George's fumbling hands pulling Dream's boxers down, pulling his dick out. George ran his fingertips along the veins, Dream letting out a heavy breath, pushing George's hips into the bed. George smelled better now, the grief in his scent replaced by a burning lust, cinnamon and clementines. "Fuck me, please." George cried, "Please, Alpha, I'll do anything-"

"Shhhh." Dream pulled George by his thighs down the bed. He pressed his hands into the skin, a reassuring pressure, meant to ground George through his thick waves of heat. Dream leaned down, pressing his nose into the crook of George's neck, bathing in the hunger that emanated from him.

"You smell so nice, sweetheart."

He pulled George's thighs apart, admiring the way slick glistened off his skin, shining in the dim light. "So wet for me." Dream pushed a long finger inside of George's dripping heat. George bucked up into his hands, his eyes wild as he screamed.

" _Yes, yes, all for you Alpha, please, please_ -"

Dream pressed his pointer into George's prostate, and George moaned, a beautiful noise, shattering the framework of Dream's conscious control. He was reduced, boiled down to his desire from the scent of George's heat, possessive thoughts filling up his head, unable to fathom a time where his Omega wasn't begging and needy underneath him. George sobbed, and as Dream fucked him on his longer, thicker fingers, he came, clenching around them desperately, a bestial urge to keep his partner inside of him. "P-please, _ah_ , I need you-please, inside," George begged, his thighs shaking in exhaustion. Dream had no idea how long he'd been stuck like this, at what point in the night his heat had hit, but he knew it must've been a while. He was lost, so fucking lost, clutching disorientedly at Dream's shoulders. When Dream looked into his eyes, he didn't see anything but pain, red-hot need, and a sense of complete trust and vulnerability. He ached at the thought of George calling out to him, needy, and not being there to help him. He lost himself in the vision of George crying in pain, alone and sending out signals to him, going unheard, unseen.

"Please. It hurts." George whispered, wrecked. "Help me." He sounded so small, so weak. Dream conceded instantly, pulling his jeans completely off, crowding George against the mattress.

He was tortuously hot, a heavy and searing weight between his legs, a constant pulsing impulse to force his way inside of his omega, to press himself into where that delicious cinnamon scent was coming from. He found the notches on the back of George's neck with ease, slotting his teeth into them as he initiated the embrace George so desperately craved. George sighed in relief, scratching his nails over the heated skin on Dream's back, his own teeth biting on to the side of Dream's throat, an enthusiastic sign of approval and submission. 

Dream trailed his hands down George's sides, carnal whims sinking their claws into Dream's brain, his own pheromones releasing, commanding him to please and breed his mate until he couldn't walk.

"George, I-" Dream murmured against George's mating mark. He wanted to say this, if only once before he let himself go. "I love you."

George made a pleasant whining noise, lapping at the salty skin of Dream's throat, pressing his sharp little nose into the glands as he tried to cover himself with a protective layer of his Alpha's scent. He bucked his hips up against Dream's, an anguished attempt to incite his mate into breeding him. “ _Please_.”

"I know, baby." Dream pulled away from George's neck. "I know." 

His dick throbbed, hot with blood, feeling his every heartbeat through it as George shakily guided it to his wet hole. Dream slipped his arms under George's knees, pressing his thighs up to his chest, easing him into the position, and pressing inside of him with a barely suppressed savage demand. George's eyes rolled back, a breathy sigh passing his lips as Dream filled him, the pain that might generally come from the initial thrusts completely numbed by their combined pheromones. 

"More." George demanded, "I need more, please, please, _please_ -" It was a chant, a prayer of sorts, and who was Dream to deny him? 

George curled into him, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck, opening his legs as far as he could stretch them, the undersides of his knees hooked by the front of Dream's elbows.

His nails clawed at Dream's back, and as Dream fully bottomed out, George let out a high keen, shaking involuntarily. 

"It-it feels so good." George wailed, his eyelashes fluttering against Dream's shoulder, "I'm so full, so full, please, more, more-"

Dream picked up the pace, sliding out of him, slick dripping out of George's body, fucking back into him with threadbare restraint. George's cock wept cum all over his stomach, bouncing lightly up and down as Dream ground into him, stretching him out, fulfilling that base instinct to get filled up by something big and hot. Everything was wet and hot, slick skin gliding against itself, breathy moans and begging enough to make Dream growl. 

"Taking me so well, baby, you're doing so good." Dream praised, placing open-mouthed kisses down George's throat. 

"Big-ah- so big, please, fuck me, oh god-harder, please-" George babbled, his words thick and slurred with heat. His hands reached up to pull at Dream's hair, the fronts of Dream's legs wet with George's slick, a lewd squelch of skin with each thrust. It would be easy to tease him, to take advantage of his vulnerability and force him to beg like he usually would, but Dream was without his sensibility, without his self-control. He snapped his hips deep inside, feeling the head rub against George's prostate, his dick finally ceasing its painful throbbing once fully encased by that tight heat. George cried out in pleasure, clenching down around him and straining in Dream's arms. 

"Alpha, please, please, fill me up, give me your pups, I wanna be full." He wailed. 

Dream groaned, the plea appealing to the most possessive parts of him, a low purr rising in his chest as he imagined George round with his children.

The slow drag of Dream's thickness had George coming again, shaking like a leaf. He was stuffed full of cock, but his body still yearned for something more, something so instinctual he couldn't even put words to it. His skin was so sensitive, and he felt like he was made of heat. All he could think about was getting knotted and pumped full of cum until he was stuffed and mated. 

He whined, and Dream fucked into him harder than before, long, deep strokes that made George slide up the bed. He threw his head to the side, allowing Dream to press his face into his throat, breathing him in. It was so intimate, deep in a mating press, his little omega brain pleading with him to get bred. It was so much, the constant sensation of slick running down his ass, a satiating carnal pounding deep inside him, Dream biting down on his flesh, claiming his body and soul. George could feel Dream's knot filling with blood, catching on his rim every so often until Dream could hardly thrust into him without forcing it inside. Dream released him, slipping out of him to flip his shaking body to where his back was pressed into his broad chest. He pulled George's hips up, using his hand to press his slim chest down into the mattress, pushing his pelvis flat to George's ass.

George was so pleased, he could scarcely remember the agony of loneliness from before. He did not fight his urge to capitulate, allowing himself to go meek and limber in his Alpha's arms. Dream's breath huffed against his skin, a familiar comfort, big hands roaming over his body, making him safe and whole. George felt his orgasm riding up on him again, pushing his hips into Dream's thrusts, reaching behind him to tangle his fingers in his soft hair. He tugged at it, a hazy mess, and breathed his desires into the pillow. He was fire; pain and lust scorching out of him, fevered confusion coming to a head. Uninhibited, he spoke, his biological urges taking precedence. 

"Knot me." He slurred, his teeth passing clumsily over his knuckles as he bit at his hand, fisting in the sheets. “P-please, fill me up-”

Dream's eyes flashed, grinding deep into George, forcing his knot all the way inside of George, his rim stretched tightly around the root of his cock. George clenched down on him, and as Dream fucked into him as close as possible with tiny, fast thrusts, he came. George went stiff and let out a broken moan, shuddering, exhausted by the constant quivering of his muscles. "C-cum in me, please, Alpha." Dream gripped George's narrow waist with his hand, pushing at George's head to the side that they could meet eyes. He was still clearly in the thick of it, hazy with lust and a deep, insatiable desire to be bred.

"Say my name, George." Dream licked the back of George's neck, the sweat spiced with his pheromones. " _My_ name." 

George struggled for a moment, rhythmic pounding fogging up his already hazed brain. He flailed, lost in the sea salt and honey before it came to him, in a flash of blonde hair and green eyes.

" _Clay_ ," He called, gentle tears rolling down his cheeks, "Clay, cum in me." 

"Good boy," the Alpha praised, smiling softly down at him. "Good boy."

Dream bit down on his mating mark and came, as George keened at the praise, his dick pumping out thick white ropes, pulsating inside of George's slick heat. George mewled as his body was filled with cum, his stomach bloating out ever so slightly with the fullness. They'd be stuck like this for some time, wrapped up in each other, as close as physically possible. As George caught his breath, he felt the haze begin to clear, his breathing evening out as Dream kissed the delicate line of his spine. Shakily, he wet his lips, allowing Dream to shift their bodies to where they were lying on their sides. Dream's arms circled George's waist, curling around him protectively, still locked together.

"I hate being in heat." George rasped, the stinging of his wounds coming into abject clarity as the numbness wore off. He always hated his heats, being so helpless and animal. He knew Dream would take care of him, but it did little to ease the harrowing aftermath. Dream pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his throat, humming his recognition of the statement.

"I really am sorry, baby." Dream bit at George's earlobe, settling his hands to cover George's bloated stomach. "I should've been here." 

"'S okay, I guess," George whined when Dream began rubbing small, soothing circles into his belly. "I didn't know either."

"Do you need more?" Dream pushed his hips into George again, having gone soft inside him. George was round with his cum, smelling of him, completely and utterly satisfied.

George stretched as well as he could, settling his head onto Dream's chest. His eyes fluttered shut, no longer consumed with the superhuman energy requiring him to get filled.

"No, I just want to sleep." 

"Okay, sweetheart." He nosed at the back of George's neck, the familiar orange and ginger coming back to him. A possessive idea fluttered through Dream's head, toying with his emotions, forcing him to imagine George permanently full, heavy with his babe. He felt George go soft and quiet, falling into the realms of sleep, instinct requiring him to soothe George to bed before he could rest.

"I hope you're pregnant." He whispered in George's ear, letting his hands stretch out over George's rounded belly. George flushed and lazily reached behind him to smack at Dream’s face. 

"Oh my god," George bemoaned, secretly nurturing the idea. "Shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> haha...yeah this one got pretty lewd huh lol. well, as always, if you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment. I appreciate yall so much :) oh and, if u want, follow me on twt @thediscontent_ :))))


End file.
